


reminder

by thorbiased



Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, thorkyrieweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: He let his thumb trail along the length of one. “Where’d you get this?”“Bilgesnipe horn,” she mumbled against his neck, not even looking up. Her hand found an ugly, round scar under his rib cage. “What about this?”Thor’s brows furrowed as he thought. “I think I have Loki to thank for that.”prompt: reminders for thorkyrieweek2020
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor
Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	reminder

**Author's Note:**

> two posts in ONE DAY? a record for me. this one is not as sad <3

Thor’s bedroom was quiet for the first time that night. Brunnhilde had fallen asleep on his chest with her hand resting against his ribs and her messy hair spilling out around her. Gently, he rubbed her back, absentmindedly tracing the few scars she sported there. A particularly long one ran from the top of her left shoulder to the center of her back. 

As if she sensed his curiosity, she stirred awake. Her brown eyes locked on him, and despite the droop in her eyelids, she still drank in every detail of his face. 

“Did I wake you?” Thor whispered, moving his hand to cup the back of her head. 

“No,” she hummed before shifting a little so that the back of her head laid on his bicep. “Your chest is too hard to sleep on.”

Thor scoffed, but pulled her closer. “ _ Too hard _ . You sound ridiculous.” 

Brunnhilde snorted, and Thor blushed despite the fact that  _ they were in bed together.  _ “Oh that’s not what I meant, you wench.”

Brunnhilde pushed herself up until she was on top of him again. “ _ Wench _ ? Do you really think so little of me?” 

“Oh,” Thor sighed, raising his head until they were close enough to touch noses, “Should I show you what I think of you?”

Brunnhilde giggled and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. “Afraid I’ll have to decline, your majesty. I’m rather tired.” 

Thor’s eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her down until she was lying on top of him. She hummed as his warmth enveloped her. Thor would’ve stayed like that forever. 

His eyes turned again to her back and the many scars there. He let his thumb trail along the length of one. “Where’d you get this?”

“Bilgesnipe horn,” she mumbled against his neck, not even looking up. Her hand found an ugly, round scar under his rib cage. “What about this?” 

Thor’s brows furrowed as he thought. “I think I have Loki to thank for that.”

“The snake story?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Aye,” he said, “The  _ snake story _ . If we’re calling it that now.”

“It’s a fitting name,” she yawned, letting her eyes fall shut again. 

Thor was beginning to feel the same way. He settled down into his pillows and shifted so they were both comfortable. He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled. “Goodnight, love.” 

“‘Night,” she managed, and soon after, snores followed. 

Thor chuckled low, laid his cheek against the top of her head, and found sleep, too. 


End file.
